Soul Mates
Londo Mollari has a plan to rid himself of his pesky three wives, even as Talia Winters' ex-husband comes aboard hoping for reconciliation. Starring Regular Cast *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Mary Kay Adams as Na'Toth *Robert Rusler as Lieutenant Warren Keffer *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Guest Starring *Keith Szarabajka as Matthew Stoner *Lois Nettleton as Daggair *Blair Valk as Mariel *David L. Crowley as Lou Welch *Carel Struycken as Trader *Jane Carr as Timov Featuring *Brain Michael McGuire as Man Cast Notes * Regular cast members appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Stephen Franklin, Delenn, Londo Mollari, Vir Cotto, G'Kar, Lennier, and Talia Winters. Summary Introduction Michael Garibaldi runs into Vir Cotto in the customs area. Cotto is there to pick up Londo Mollari's three wives as soon as they arrive. The first of them, Timov, arrives minutes later and insists on being taken to Mollari's quarters immediately, despite Cotto's instructions from her husband to wait for all three. As they leave, Garibaldi oversees a human trader being yelled at by a merchant, only for the mood to radically change and the merchant to start apologizing to the trader. Garibaldi is curious and decides to investigate who the man is. Later, Garibaldi mentions the incident to Captain John Sheridan, having identified the trader as Matthew Stoner. He explains that he just has a gut feeling there is something not right about him. Talia Winters arrives during their conversation and recognizes the name – she explains that she used to be married to him. Act I While Mollari is entertaining a large crowd at the bar, Timov impatiently awaits him in his quarters, nagging Cotto about the his absence. Just then, Mollari's second wife, Daggair arrives. The two women are clearly not friends, despite both being married to Mollari. Commander Susan Ivanova arrives at Delenn's quarters, having been called. Delenn is literally having a "bad hair day," not familiar with how to care for her new human hair. She appeals to Ivanova for help, and Ivanova reluctantly agrees to help her. Sheridan tracks down Winters in a museum. He sensed that she was upset about Stoner's presence and came to talk to her about it. At first she flatly explains she does not want to talk about it, but Sheridan convinces her to open up. She explains that Stoner was originally one of her trainers in the Psi Corps, a charming figure who helped her. Their marriage was arranged by the Psi Corps, and immediately after it begun Winters regretted it. He left the Corps soon afterward and the Corps got the marriage annulled. When Sheridan questions how Stoner was able to leave the Corps, she admits she does not know for sure. Ambassador G'Kar bumps into Captain Sheridan, asking how he is getting along in his new assignment. This phrasing bothers Sheridan, as he gets the impression many think he won't last long, but is then reminded about Jeffrey Sinclair's still mysterious transfer to Minbar. While they are talking, an extremely happy Mollari runs into them and asks Sheridan the same question. He is even friendly to G'Kar, mystifying both Sheridan and the Narn. Timov is nearly out of patience waiting for Mollari when he finally arrives. Daggair fawns on him, but Timov insists on knowing why Mollari has summoned them. She refuses to wait for Mollari's third wife, Mariel, pointing out to him that he has jeopardized the success of their marriage, namely in their lack of communication. Mollari reminds her and Daggair that the following day is the thirtieth anniversary of his Day of Ascension. With his recent rise in prestige, he had a personal meeting with the Emperor, who promised him any one wish within his power to grant. Mollari wished for a divorce from his three wives. The Emperor compromised by asking Mollari to keep one of the three for important events. Mollari explains that by the end of the following day, he will announce which one he is keeping and which two will be put out without title or privilege. Act II Mollari enjoys the grief his news causes. Mariel, his youngest wife, arrives at that moment to join them. Meanwhile, Matthew Stoner tries to sell some artifacts on the station. One of the artifacts is a small Centauri sculpture which he successfully sells to a merchant. As the deal is going on, Stoner is approached by Garibaldi, who insists on bringing Stoner in for a chat. Lennier arrives at Delenn's (while Ivanova is doing her hair) to inform her about an invitation to Mollari's Ascension Day Party. She tells Lennier that they will accept. In Security, Garibaldi questions Stoner. He explains that he is friends with Winters, which prompts Stoner to start mocking him. He prompts Garibaldi to grab him and then restrain himself. He warns Stoner to keep clear of Winters, but Stoner is clearly not intimidated in the slightest. Mariel runs into Captain Sheridan in the Zócalo, having gotten separated from Mollari's tour. Mollari sees them, and quickly pulls Sheridan aside, warning him that Mariel is attracted to men of power the way Earth moths are attracted to flames – only it is the men who get burned. Stoner approaches Winters in the Eclipse Cafe. She does not want to talk to him, but he persists. He tempts her with the idea of being able to leave the Psi Corps: he explains that anyone can if they just lose their telepathy. He says that this is what happened to him, and now the Corps has no hold on him. He offers to arrange it for her. Later, Garibaldi approaches Winters to tell her that he warned Stoner to steer clear of her. Winters is not happy to hear this, however, and tells him to mind his own business. Act III That night, both Mariel and Daggair continue to fawn over Mollari – even offering to join him in a ménage à trois – but Timov puts up absolutely no pretense of affection and notes his "de-evolving" nature. As Timov and Mollari argue, she eventually slaps him. The next day, Winters goes to visit Garibaldi. She apologies for being rude, and explains that she will likely be leaving with Stoner, as he has promised her a way to take away her telepathy. Stoner apparently had this happen to him following some experimentation on him by the Corps. Winters is anxious for a way that would let her leave the Corps. The Centauri artifact sold by Stoner is purchased by Mariel. Ivanova finishes a daily report with Sheridan by explaining how they have been invited to Mollari's party: all guests must be barefoot as part of the Centauri custom concerning Ascension Day celebrations. At the party, G'Kar almost causes a scene by showing up wearing boots instead of going barefoot like the other guests. Mollari however baffles G'Kar by refusing to take offense, and by greeting his rival as his "Narn friend." Delenn talks to Garibaldi, noticing he seems distant. Their conversation is interrupted by Mollari opening his presents. One of his gifts is the statue acquired by Mariel. As Mollari is examining it, two small darts fire from the eyes and strike him in the forehead, causing him to collapse. Act IV In Medlab, Dr. Franklin goes over Mollari's condition with Sheridan. He explains that Mollari needs a blood transfusion to survive, but unfortunately they do not have enough of his type on hand and they have never been able to synthesize Centauri blood. Mariel seems upset, swearing she did not know the gift was booby trapped. Totally unsympathetic, Daggair mentions to Timov that because he has not announced his divorce decree, if Mollari dies their futures would be secure. Garibaldi hauls Stoner back into security to question him about the artifact. Stoner claims to be ignorant about the artifact. He explains he recovered it from an abandoned Centauri colony in Sector 127, a colony the Centauri were forced to abandon because of Narn aggression. Garibaldi speculates that the Narns booby trapped the device and set it to respond to Centauri DNA. Despite threats about charges from both Garibaldi and Sheridan, Stoner is completely unimpressed. He mocks Garibaldi while keeping perfectly cool. Both Sheridan and Garibaldi realize this means Stoner must have an ace up his sleeve. In Medlab, Timov goes to see Dr. Franklin alone. She explains that she has the same blood type as Mollari. She agrees to a blood transfusion on the condition that Franklin never disclose she did it for him. Franklin agrees and they begin the treatment. It is successful, and Mollari awakens a few hours later with all three of his "nightmares" hovering over him. Mollari comments he is uncertain if he is in Medlab or Hell; strongly suspecting the latter. Mariel and Daggair pretend to be relieved that Mollari is going to live, but Timov says nothing, even though her husband invites her to comment. After the wives depart, Mollari badmouths them all to Franklin, especially Timov. Bound to honor his promise to Timov, a disgusted Franklin nonetheless tells Mollari off and leaves, leaving the Centauri diplomat confused. Lou Welch goes over a background check of Stoner with Garibaldi, which corroborates everything he said. When Welch mentions that Stoner is eating, Garibaldi asks why he was given a meal at an unscheduled time. Welch does not have an answer, aside from simply saying that something about Stoner makes people want to like him. Winters visits Stoner in his holding cell. She tells him that she has changed her mind and will not be leaving with him. Stoner tells her that she will be coming, and immediately Winters changes her mind and agrees to come along. Stoner then tells the guard to let them go, and the guard immediately opens the door and starts to lead them away. Garibaldi surprises Stoner in the corridor, knocking him out cold. Winters and the guard both blink and shake off whatever Stoner had done to them. G'Kar discusses the attack on Mollari with his lover – Mariel. G'Kar correctly guesses that Mariel knew exactly what the artifact was, but assures her he will not say a word to anyone. He warns her, however, that if he can figure it out then Mollari can too. Act V Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Winters confront Stoner. Sheridan explains that the moment he was charged with a crime, the Psi Corps stepped in and insisted he be turned over to them. Sheridan deduces that the experiments on Stoner turned him into an empath, someone capable of compelling others to do what he wanted. Psi Corps retained him unofficially, and sent him to Babylon 5 to bring back Winters (one way or another) hoping to use them to breed more empaths. Stoner appeals to Winters to come with him, in spite of everything, promising again that he does know of a cure. She turns him down flat. Mollari and Cotto escort the three ladies to the customs area. With obvious pleasure at seeing the back of the trio, Cotto presents Timov with a schedule of events, explaining which she will be expected to attend and which she can pass on. It is clear Mollari has made his choice: he is keeping Timov and divorcing the other wives, whom he assures of an alimony settlement, albeit a modest one. Timov privately asks why he chose her, utterly astounded at his decision. Mollari explains he did it because with her, he will always know where he stands. With that, Mollari reverently kisses her hand and departs, leaving Timov secretly charmed at his respect for her honesty. Delenn finds Commander Ivanova and thanks her for helping her with the recent crisis. She also asks Ivanova if she knows why she has recently started having unusual cramps. Memorable Quotes Continuity * Mollari's three wives were previously mentioned (and shown in the form of photographs) in ("The War Prayer"), but they receive their proper names here. The three actresses are different from the ones seen in the photos in the earlier episode. Peter David later penned the 'Legions of Fire' trilogy in which Timov and Mariel played significant roles. :* Mollari divorces Daggair and Mariel, leaving him with just Timov as his wife. * G'Kar and Sheridan discuss the sudden and unexpected reassignment of Commander Jeffrey Sinclair. * Delenn continues to acclimate to her new form. Notes * During the party sequence, G'Kar is seen tossing something that looks like a grape, but it is not explained to whom or why. According to JMS, and in the Legions of Fire novel trilogy, what he tossed was actually a grape, and it was to Mariel, as part of a Narn courting ritual. Behind the Scenes * During production, "Soul Mates" was originally titled "Pestilence, Famine and Death".JMS post on GENIE - 9/23/1994 6:27:00 PM The working title was a reference to the labels Mollari had previously assigned his three wives in "The War Prayer". References External Links Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 2 episodes